


Captain Dragon

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Hurt Merlin, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Prate Arthur, Prince Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “My crew for the omega!” He tells him, Captain Dragon whistled and the fighting stopped his crew and stood not in a relaxed pose but ready to fight again if their Captain orders.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was woken up in the middle of the night by screams, the ship lurches to the side making him fall out the hammock. Wood and iron blew over his head as a cannonball mashed its way through the sleeping quarters of the crew. Scrambling to get to his feet the omega ran up toward the stairs up towards the deck, the screams were getting louder and the ship was being torn apart by canons. He reaches the deck and gasped at the scene before him the ship has been boarded by pirates.

He ducks as another cannonball flew over his head and took out the mast, rushing to get to his feet he dodges the fighting men. He was trying to get to the only lifeboat that was hanging onto the rope by a thread and swinging violently in the rocking motion of the ship. He ran passed the sword fighting and falling debris that just missed him as he made a dash for the lifeboat, but suddenly he was grabbed by the back of his neck. Merlin cried out as he spun around to see his captain not looking down at him but rather at the man that was walking onto the ship. “HERE CAPTAIN PENDRAGON!”   
“C-Captain!” Merlin whimpered as he struggled to get out of the man’s hold as he offered him up to the pirate that was boarding their ship. “Please no!” Merlin begged.   
“Sorry kid but I need to think about my crew.” He tells him as he watches the blonde pirate look the 16-year-old omega up and down. “My crew for the omega!” He tells him, Captain Dragon whistled and the fighting stopped his crew and stood not in a relaxed pose but ready to fight again if their Captain orders. 

The blonde hooks his fingers under Merlin’s chin and got him to look up at him, unable to stop himself he lets out a whimper. The alpha pulled the omegas lips down and frowns at the pearly white teeth, letting his hand firmly but gently down Merlin’s throat he reaches for the necklace around the teen’s throat and pulls it up and looked at the gem that hung around his neck. It was the crest and not any crest one that belongs to a powerful family, owns that own a fleet of ships such as this one. “So just merchant ship? Selling sugars, rums and fine fabrics?” He asked the Captain of the merchant ship.  
“Yes?” A smirk spread across the blonde’s face   
“Heading to Gawant?” He asked   
“Yes.” The other Captain growled, he didn’t like the 30 question game.  
“And this omega is just the bed warmer for the crew?” He asked “A good luck charm?” Captain Dragon’s crew chuckled as Merlin blushed and looked down at his feet.“Or a gift to the king of Gawant? Oh, Captain Jons, I think not if you’re carrying the ward of the king.” He sneered as he ripped the necklaces off Merlin’s neck and waved in front of the captain’s face. “Your king will not be pleased to learn that you are offering up his ward to me.”   
I just want to save my crew.” He pushed Merlin towards the Pirate, Merlin fell face first into the alpha’s chest and breathed in his scent and gasped at the slight familiar scent. “The king had an auction and I’m taking him to the winner.” He snapped, Merlin turned and looked at Captain Jon,   
“No, you’re lying!” Merlin yelled  
“Hardly he caught you using magic and instead of burning you as he did with so many others, he decided to sell you and make good money.” He smirked; Merlin looked horrified as he looked away.

Bending down slightly the Pirate whispered in Merlin’s ear “Want to stay with me?” He asked the omega knew if he agreed to go with Captain Dragon he mostly is shared among the crew. But as he licked his lips he thinks it’s a better choice than being sold off to the highest bidder and at least this way it will piss off the king either having to return the gold or lose it.   
“I want to stay with you.”He whispered, as he felt the strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him close to the alpha’s chest.  
“Good boy.” He grinned as he straightens himself up and then pulled Merlin back. “Kill them all.”   
“WAIT NO WE HAD A DEAL!” Captain Jon yelled, turning back around the Pirate grinned from ear to ear.  
“Merlin made the choice in the end, not you.” 

Merlin looked away as Captain Dragon’s crew killed the king’s crew; he was taking onto the ship and moved him towards his own cabin. “You will stay here in my cabin and I will come back and claim you once we on our way.” Merlin sighed but nodded. The large hand stroked the side of his cheeks and got him to look up at him “Such a pretty boy and a magic user, father will be disappointed but then again the man did leave me for dead.” He smirked.   
“U-Uther is your father?” He whispered   
“Was.”


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin felt the pirate ship lurch and start to move, he rushes over to the large window and looks out to see the ship sinks. The flames were drowned by the churning water and any guilt he thought he had about the king’s crew being killed was gone when he thought about what was going to happen to him if he met the man who won him. He licked his lips and turned his head to as he hears the door to the cabin open, Captain Dragon stood there with a smirk on his lips as he entered the room. 

The teen moved away from the window and went back to the bed and sits down on it, turning his head the blonde watched as two men lugged in a chest and dropped it on the floor by the captain. “Leon makes sure we are far away from the wreckages I don’t want any more of the King’s ships following us.”   
“How about we head to the island, hold up for a week or two?” He says, the Captain hummed and nodded his head.  
“Very good.” Both men nodded and bowed as they walked out the cabin leaving Merlin alone with the man once again. This is your clothes, items and belonging.” Merlin blinks at the captain as he slips onto his knees and opens the case up and looked at his things and smiled softly as he let his hands picked up shirt and looked up at the blonde.   
“Thank you, Captain.” He says softly as he stands back up.   
“I’m not a heartless monster like the stories say.” The blonde whispers as he reaches out brushing some of the dark hair out of the teen’s face.

The alpha growled as he lends in and kisses the omega, Merlin moaned as he let the strong arms circle around him and pulls him close and felt himself being drawn into the kiss. Pulling away from the omega’s lips and licked his open “Undress and we will burn those rags.” He growled, Merlin nodded and undresses before the Captain’s eyes. He was scared what was going to happen to him but he felt oddly safe around the handsome pirate.   
“Are you really his son?” Merlin asked softly as he pulls the shirt over his head.   
“Yes, well I’m sure he believes I’m dead.” He smirks as he shrugged off his own jacket and places it over the chair.   
“Can I ask what is happen?” He asked as he dropped his trousers. 

Letting his eyes travel up the omega’s pale body enjoying the way his long limp almost tangle themselves in his clothes. “I was younger than you, when we both were travailing home when we were attacked by pirates I was taken, my father refused to hand over his gold so they kept me.” Merlin frowned,   
“Just like that?” The named omega asked the alpha smiled at his soft voice as he looked down his stomach and gently stomach it. “I couldn’t ever do that to a child.” He whispered   
“That is because of your omega.” Turning back to the captain the dark-haired omega bites his bottom lip a question was burning his tongue, he needs to know.  
“W-What is going to happen to me?” He asked the blonde rolled his shoulder as he pulled his own shirt over his head. A blush crept up on Merlin’s face as he stared at the muscles of the alpha and he couldn’t help let out a whimper as he counted the scars he could see littering his torso and back.   
“I think it’s clear what I’m going to do?” He smirked as he looked at Merlin.

Moving towards Merlin he cupped his face and then slides his hand down his back to the curve of his back. “I-I mean after.” The omega frowned at how much he is enjoying being held like this, his body slightly betraying him as he shivered against the Alpha.   
“What you think I’m going to have my way with you and then hand you over to my crew?” He asked, blushing slightly Merlin nodded.  
“It crossed my mind.” He whispered as he lowered his head. The alpha reached out and hooked his fingers under the teen’s chin and got him to look up at him.  
“That choice is up to you my little warlock, I’m happy with it just being us. But if any of my crew catches your eye I won’t stop you.”


End file.
